Untitled
by The Spork Warrior
Summary: Reformatted. The pilots go on a fairly simple mission. Really old English Assignment with no pairings. Before Endless Waltz.


Title: Untitled

Author: Heeroduo1x2x1

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, so just back off, you damn lawyer aliens! Beware the Lawyers and those people who sell houses! THEY'RE EVIL INVADING ALIENS!! This is reposted since I just realized the formatting was originally very bad.

August 17, AC 195; Western South American-- 6:46 pm- Oz Mobile Suit Production Facility

The pilots were on a simple mission. It was simple in theory, at least. All they had to do was infiltrate a very important Oz mobile suit production facility, set the five bombs in different locations throughout the outside premises, detonate and get out before the bombs blew.

What they where dreading, though, was the fact that they couldn't use their Gundams for this mission. They where too conspicuous for the required stealth. Now the five pilots were on their way to the facility, and preparation was necessary.

The tree line around the facility was thick and dark, full of an eerie silence that placed dread in the bones of Duo Maxwell, the self-proclaimed God of Death. He looked around nervously as they stepped out of their military issued (and stolen) Hummer, glancing from Heero Yuy to Chang Wufei, and then back to Heero. He swallowed nervously and then grinned. This mission was going to go well, and he wasn't going to allow himself to get captured again. He had once been captured out in space, when he had attempted to escape the clutches of Oz like a frightened mouse. He wasn't able to escape quickly enough, and had been captured after his Gundam had been nearly destroyed. That was the worst few days of his life, and he didn't want a repeat of it.

"So. Anyone else getting goose bumps from this place? I mean, it's almost like we're in some haunted house or something. Eep, this place is giving me the creeps! Let's get this over with quickly!" Duo finally whispered to the group of them, his violet eyes wide and staring around at the woods as if they were a snake about to open its jaws to swallow them whole.

"Shut up, Duo. We aren't here to play games." Wufei snapped to Duo, his already slanted eyes narrowing into slits, "Do you want us to be caught?"

Duo shook his head and mumbled to himself about why they all had to come. He was about ready to run away and forget the mission when Heero shoved a small, yet excruciatingly powerful explosive that reminded Duo of a goldfish for some reason, into his hands roughly.

"Trowa, you take the north corner. Quatre, you have east. Wufei I expect you to take the western corner. Duo is to take south. I'll set the centermost bomb. We are to meet back here in an hour. Understand?" Heero stated, raising an eyebrow at everyone.

Trowa nodded, and looked around at everyone, thinking, 'We all need to get back safely, or else Oz has already won.'

The man at the gate was awfully shrewd. He looked like a mouse, smelled like a mouse, he even sounded like a mouse when he spoke. Even though they had extremely realistic ID cards, the man still had his suspicions, especially about the long-haired one in the back seat. He looked awfully familiar to the Oz employed guard, and it wasn't because he'd seen him in training.

He reluctantly allowed the five of them to enter, but his suspicions where not a welcomed thing. The last thing he remembered of the boys was the long-haired one's devious smirk as he knocked him out with the back of his Desert Eagle .357. Duo jumped back into the Hummer and smiled in a very twisted manner, urging Heero to drive on before they were noticed.

With that, they drove a little while longer before abandoning the Hummer and parting ways. Duo sighed heavily as he watched Quatre and Wufei disappear into the descending darkness. He quickly began making his way towards the southern tip of the building, just off to his right. The building itself was quite large, and if they wanted it to blow, they had to get the positions of the explosives exactly right, otherwise the mission failed, sayonara, goodbye cruel world! Duo didn't want that to happen.

So before his thoughts could drive him to madness, he found the location to set the bomb, prepared it for the fireworks, and smirked as he ran off, detonator in had and ready to go.

They all met back where they said they would, at about the same time, and Duo's voice was light as he smiled, "So, we ready to blow this place right to Hell?"

Heero, nick-named Sir Stoic for his lack of emotions, smirked and nodded, much to everyone's amazement, and said, "We'll see them there, someday," before he pressed the detonation button in his hand, which caused all of them to do the same.

From there, they ran, and ran, and ran. They didn't stop running until they where positive no one had survived long enough to come after them.

Duo laughed in a winded sort of way, "So! Who's up for pizza?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was an English assignment. I really don't like it, and it's badly written, but it's my chance to put up a fic I'll get more people to read since it doesn't have any pairings ::shrugs::.


End file.
